


Last Night

by Tommyboy



Category: The Police
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Last Night

It was two am and the island heat was still sweltering. Stewart moved once more in his bed and couldn't settle.

 

The island breeze came through the open windows, the surf could be heard. Any other time their lulling time would put him to sleep, but not tonight.

 

Giving up on the idea of sleep, he got out of bed. A cool beer from the fridge might give him something to sleep on. Pulling on the boxers that were discarded earlier for bed, he headed for the living area of the rented beach house.

 

** **

Andy sat on the sofa, strumming his acoustic guitar. Sting had introduced a song at the end of the day. He was thinking of different riffs to bring to the studio the next day to see what would catch Sting's and Stewart's attention.

 

He looked up when Stewart came into the living room.

 

"Up late," he said.

 

"Can't sleep," Stewart answered.

 

"Nice 'boxers' mate," Andy chuckled.

 

"I could be flashing my assets," Stewart smiled as he headed for the open kitchen. "Want one?" he raised a long neck for Andy to see what he was grabbing.

 

"Sure." He put his guitar down next to him. Stewart handed him his bottle then settled in to the cushioned chair across from him.

 

After taking his first swig, Andy asked, "What's up?"

 

Stewart sat back in his chair. "I don't know. I'm feeling out of sorts. Can't get settled."

 

"It's only been a few days. Even the King hasn't gotten settled in it, he's still being nice," Andy laughed.

 

"Laugh, laugh not, remember, he's the one everyone sees." Stewart took a drink of his beer. "I can't seem to fall asleep."

 

"It's all that beating you did today on those things you call drums. Out of practice you are."

 

Stewart looked at his free hand. It was still red from the stick he held. "Guess I better pull out the tape tomorrow."

 

"I know a way to getcha to sleep," Andy said.

"You offer a hand?" Stewart asked back.

 

"Well not a hand but something like that," Andy cocked his eyebrow.

 

Being stuck in hotel rooms, they had developed a relationship that was on to themselves. With touring, away from their women of choice, they kept their own company at time, instead of risking any public scandal.

 

Stewart nodded to Andy.

 

Finishing his beer first, Andy got up. "Meet you at your room in five."

 

Stewart watched Andy leave the room. Drinking the beer, he pondered how the sessions were going to be like. They didn't have any pressure this time, hence being in the Caribbean recording the album in one session instead of over a period of time.

 

He finished his beer and got up. Turning off the lamp as headed for the hallway, he went to his room.

 

He dropped his boxers to the floor and climbed back into his bed. He laid back, bringing his hand to himself, thinking of what was to come. He chuckled at that thought.

 

The door opened and closed. "Starting without me?" Andy asked as he slipped his robe off.

 

"Not without you, preparing for you," Stewart corrected.

 

Andy nodded and got on the bed. And went straight to what he wanted. Stewart's cock was fully engulfed in Andy's mouth. Between the suction and then the licking, Stewart was on the edge way to soon. Andy pulled away when he thought Stewart was about to tumble over the edge.

 

"Damn it Andy," Stewart panted as he watched Andy sit on his knees, kneeling between Stewart’s open legs.

 

"Say that with more feeling Stu," he quipped. "I want that somewhere better than my mouth."

 

Stewart groaned as he saw Andy pull out a tube from his robe and opened the top. The cool gel was spread over his hard cock. He watched as Andy moved to straddle his body and lifted himself higher to clear the hard rod. Andy settled over it and slowly let himself down.

 

Stewart closed his eyes enjoying the tight pressure that held him. Andy was a top. He loved to fuck and loved to give and take. Stewart let him take what he wanted, like tonight.

 

Andy for an older guy was limber, he did yoga when he wanted to. He moved up and down slowly, driving Stewart mad.

 

Stewart moved his hands to hold the headboard as Andy rode him. Andy smiled down at him.

 

They pressed into each other and drew apart. Andy shifted to have Stewart hit his prostrate. Each hit brought Andy closer to his release. Stewart felt his cock being tortured by Andy's tight ass and pulsing shivers.

 

Andy sat up when he went over the edge, his cock jerking its semen over Stewart. The rolling muscles pulled Stewart over and he came in Andy.

 

When Stewart opened his eyes, Andy was holding himself up, catching his breath as Stewarts cock slipped from his body.

 

"You're such a slut Andy," Stewart said.

 

"I might be a slut, but I am discerning." Stewart laughed. They only did it like this for each other. Sting was too much into his own world to let them into it.

 

Andy moved off the bed and found a hand towel in the bathroom. He cleaned himself off then handed it to Stewart. Stewart was yawning when he handed the towel back to Andy.

 

"See, it works every time."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Full of wisdom for an old man."

 

"Who are you calling old?" Andy quipped.

 

"No one," Stewart sobered a moment. "Thanks Andy."

 

"Anytime." He slipped on his robe and headed for the door. "See ya later."

 

Stewart shifted in the bed to the cooler side and pulled the sheet up over himself. He yawned once more and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
